Two
by pippin04took
Summary: Sequel to Three, Charlie starts a relationship with the man he's been in love with since before the war. How will he deal with Charlie's large family?


**This is in the same universe as my Three story, which you don't need to read first but I encourage it! Enjoy, read, and review. Charlie's point of view two months before the final battle:**

"Now is not the time, Mr. Weasley," Severus's voice rumbled out.

"Tell me when then." I folded my arms over my chest.

"We've discuss this before."

"What if this war takes years?" I leaned forward.

"It may, but I will not sacrifice your safety in order to fulfill your lust" he replied.

"Is that what you think this is all about?" I unfolded my arms and stepped closer to him. "I care about you Severus. We've become friends when we worked together in the Order. Now I want more from you than just one night. "

I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I want to be with you," I replied firmly when we pulled apart.

Severus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I cannot," he said, closing his eyes.

"Cannot or won't?"

"I _will not_ sacrifice your safety, Charlie. I already lost someone I loved, and I won't do it again."

"I love you too, Severus," I muttered.

I pressed my lips up to his, giving him a deep, searing kiss. Severus gave into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away from me.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. After the war …" Severus swallowed hard. "After the war …"

"I know," I said placing my hands on his lips. "I know, and I'll wait for you."

Severus nodded at me, pulled away, and stepped out of the room.

**Three years later:**

I threw back my glass of fire whiskey, it burned down my throat as it went down. My eyes scanned the bar looking for someone to go home with. There were plenty of attractive women here, but I didn't feel interested in any of them as they weren't the person I wanted to be with. My eyes continued to search the room until my eyes fell on a dark figure in the corner sitting in the corner.

I swallowed as I looked into the eyes of Severus Snape. My eyes traveled his form that had filled in since the war. His ankle was crossed over his knee and I wondered what it would be like to have those long legs wrapped over my waist, how many times I had wanted that in the past, and how much I _still_ wanted him. I liked my lips at the thought.

My eyes traveled back up to his lust filled eyes. He nodded as dark head towards a stair case before standing, and I felt a pull to follow the man. I stood and walked several paces behind him. We walked up the stairs to the top floor where most rooms were rent out as flats.

Severus waved his wand over the last door on the left and the door swung inward. The small living area was tidy and didn't have many personal items. We stepped through the door, and the moment the door shut behind us we were on each other. My mouth sought out his as my left arm wrapped around his waist, and I threaded my fingers through his long hair. His lips were thin and soft.

Severus ran his large hands up and down my back before running down to my backside. I moaned as he squeezed me.

"Bedroom?" I asked, talking to him for the first time that night.

Not letting go of each other, he walked us backwards. We gave each other sloppy kisses while running our hands over the other's torso. When we reached the small bedroom we stopped at the foot of his bed.

Making quick work of his clothes, I got him undressed. I made a trail of kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. I bit his neck before sucking on gently, no doubt leaving a hickey. I ran my hands over his muscular body, and my lips made the same trail. I moved slowly down his body with my mouth as I moved to my knees until his erection was on mouth level.

I ran my tongue from the base to tip, earning a long groan from Severus. I grinned before I took him deep in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, encouraged as I felt Severus fisting my hair as his moans grew louder. I sped up my movements before he stiffened and came in my mouth. I drank up every drop and licked him clean.

Standing, I kissed Severus on the lips, pouring in every emotion I still had for him. He pulled away from me and murmured a spell that left me totally nude.

"You'll have to teach me that one for next time," I said, smiling at him.

"Of course," Severus said, giving me a small smile in return before turning serious again. "I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," he replied.

I groaned loudly as I pushed him back onto the bed. I ran my hands up and down his sides as I kissed him again. I pushed my right hand down his even stomach, past his growing erection, and to the place I wanted to be the most. I traced my finger around him before slipping in him slowly. I pushed in halfway, and stopped to mutter a lubrication spell.

I pushed my finger further into Severus, focusing on getting him ready for me instead taking him right then and there. I slowly added two more fingers while pumping them in and out. I removed my fingers and positioned myself at Severus' entrance. I slowly moved myself into him, earning a hiss. I allowed him to get used to my size before moving in and out.

Severus moaned loudly, just as he did before. I moved my hand around his erection and moved up and down his length. I looked into his eyes as I neared my release. The feelings that I had been suppressing since before the war ended resurfaced. I still loved him. At that moment I came hard, harder than I had ever before.

I slumped forward and Severus accepted my weight. I nuzzled his neck, enjoying the unique smell of him. I kissed his neck and I felt Severus wrap his arms around me. I lifted my head to give him a slow kiss.

"I love you," I muttered against his lips.

"I love you."

I fell asleep with Severus in my arms. The next morning, light streaming in through the windows woke me. I moved over to find Severus missing, although the bed was still warm. Moments later, Severus stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He sat on the edge of the bed, and I moved to hug him from behind.

"I thought you'd leave," Severus muttered.

"I'm not leaving you, Sev," I whispered as I nuzzled his neck. "Not now, not ever. You're mine now."

Severus turned his head and gave me a searing kiss. Our tongues met and I found myself being lowered to the bed. I removed Severus' towel and reached for his manhood. I wrapped my hand around him causing him to buck against me. He grunted and threw his head back. I removed my hand so I could grind up against him. Severus caught on and started moving against me.

After several moments, we both found our release while calling out the other's name. Severus collapsed on top of me as we caught our breaths.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Severus replied.

I held on to Severus without the intention of letting him go.

**Review!**


End file.
